Friendship is Magic Issue 24
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #24, titled Discord in Time, is the twenty-fourth issue of IDW Publishing's ''Friendship is Magic'' comic series. In the issue, Discord takes Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders on an incredible journey across time and space. Summary At Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy prepares to take the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a field trip to observe animals and wildlife when a meteor suddenly crashes just outside. The meteor cracks open and out pops Discord. Delighted to see Fluttershy, he says he has arrived for their monthly hangout, but Fluttershy says they're not scheduled to hang out until the following week. Discord does some calculations and realizes that he flew too fast and went back in time. Being an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader, Discord decides to join the four on their field trip. Soon after the field trip gets underway, Discord gets bored from the lack of excitement. He proposes taking over so he can show Fluttershy and the Crusaders creatures from various time periods. Fluttershy is unsure at first, but Discord entices her with the prospect of meeting a "Butterdragon"—a butterfly the size of a dragon—and assures her that the past cannot be changed. He snaps his fingers, and his time machine appears. After getting rid of the brown-coated stallion inside, Discord and the others are on their way. Their first stop is ancient Anugypt, which Discord states is inhabited by jackals. However, as soon as they arrive, jackal soldiers arrest them. The five are brought before King Anubis, but before they are imprisoned for crimes that Discord committed in the past, the jackals are ambushed by a group of cats and their leader Baast. With their help, Discord and the others are able to escape. After an affectionate farewell between Baast and Discord, they flee to another time period. Following an accidental overshoot into the far future and a brief detour to the underwater kelpie city of Coltlantis, the time-traveling friends land in prehistoric times. Fluttershy is excited about observing different prehistoric creatures, but the Crusaders are snatched up by a Roc. As Fluttershy and Discord fly to their rescue, Fluttershy reprimands Discord for willfully exposing his friends to such dangers. Discord says he was only trying to help. Before long, Fluttershy tires out from flying and falls out of the sky. Thinking quickly, Discord whistles toward something off-panel. Fluttershy later regains consciousness and sees that the Crusaders have been rescued thanks to Discord and a Butterdragon named Hubert. Discord apologizes to Fluttershy for everything that's happened; he isn't used to having friends and being considerate toward others. Fluttershy accepts the apology. Discord says the five of them have had enough chaos for one day and it's time to go home. As he leads his friends back to the time machine, Fluttershy marvels at the Butterdragon and declares this the "best field trip ever". Quotes :Apple Bloom: My gosh! What do you think it is? :Scootaloo: It's some kind of meteor! :Sweetie Belle: Actually, it's a meteorite—it's only called a meteor when it's still in space. Once it crashes it's called a meteorite. :Scootaloo: Huh. Weird. :Sweetie Belle: What? Why is everybody always surprised that I know things? :Discord: Oh, it'll be so much fun! We can paint each other's hooves and swap secrets. Then we'll giggle over plots to overthrow Celestia— :Fluttershy: Discord! :Discord: I meant boys. Giggle about boys. What did I say? :Scootaloo: This is your time machine? It's huge! :Discord: Don't worry. It's smaller on the inside. :Discord: There are too many references in this bit already. There's no room for you! :Discord: What? Oh, Fluttershy? She's just a friend. :Baast: There's no need to lie, Discord. You forget that I know you and I know you don't have friends. :Discord: Well... :Discord: Too far! We've gone too far! :Fluttershy: What was out there? :Discord: Spoilers, darling. Just spoilers. :Fluttershy: Best field trip ever. References de:Zeitreisen mit Discord Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works